


The Reunion

by aosaphir



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Family, Humor, M/M, Oral, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:31:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aosaphir/pseuds/aosaphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Yuki is dragged to a Shindou family reunion and has to deal with the special breed of batshit crazy that is Shindou. A short multichap full of smutty hijinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Haa… so what do you say?” Shuuichi said while he swiped the last bit of saliva and semen from his cheek with his thumb and sucked it into his mouth with an obscene slurp. He eyed the limp, damp cock before him with a lingering hunger, as if Yuki’s load of spunk wasn’t enough. And it wasn’t. But right now, he had to focus. Shuuichi was a man on a mission. But he supposed he could… clean up, while Yuki was prostrate with afterglow. 

Yuki could only stare with heavy lidded eyes as he tried to remain standing, too busy with the task of steadying his shaking knees and looking down as a pink tongue bathed his dick with wet little sucking laps that were making his calming neurons spit and fizzle, traveling in a slow downward wave that sparked all his nerve endings; sluggishly ending in his sensitive groin. He groaned and gripped a handful of Shuuichi's hair and pulled him away, looking down into violet eyes glittering with mischief and sex. His hand tightened a little further.

“Wuh… what?” Yuki coughed, his voice a little too hoarse for his liking. He stubbornly chose to think it was the effect of years of smoking. Shuuichi smiled. 

“I _said…_ what do you say? My family reunion. Will you come with me?”

_Sometime earlier…_

“Hell no. Do I look like someone who walks into their own funeral? Don’t answer that.” Yuki spat around his cigarette, narrowing his eyes as Shuuichi had started to say something, an affirmation no doubt. Shuuichi stepped forward, ready to defend and whine if necessary. 

“Oh come on, Eiri. You never see my family. There’s always an excuse whenever I even mention them.”

“Shuuichi. Those excuses are my deadlines, my television appearances, my book signings… do I really have to go on?” a plume of silver smoke escaped frowning lips. 

“Eiri. ‘My dog died’, ‘I have to wash my hair’, ‘I’ll be visiting my father’. Now I _know_ that last one wasn’t true.” He’d moved forward while speaking, laying his palm on Yuki’s chest like a hot brand, while Shuuichi's other hand fiddled with the hem of his shirt. 

A snort was heard. Yuki smirked and leaned over Shuuichi to stub out his cigarette, bringing their bodies much closer, heat combining and surrounding them in a cloud of simmering air. “Yes, well… I know how you like to be demeaned. Don’t you, Shuu?” His smile veiled animalistic intentions as sly lips spoke into the pink shell of an ear. 

Shuuichi’s eyelids fluttered closed as a full body shiver wrought havoc on his vertebrae, fingers that had slipped into the waistband of Yuki’s pants tugging until their hips were flush. He slid down the other’s body until his knees hit the floor and looked up under lowered lashes with violet eyes being overtaken by quickly dilating pupils, “You know me a little too well…”

The only sounds in the next few moments were warm murmurs against the stark bulge of Eiri’s trapped cock, Shuuichi’s hands rasping against fabric while tearing it open, the quiet tight groans escaping both jaws and the shifting of both anticipating men. 

With Yuki’s freed cock bobbing in the air, eager grasping hands palmed a firm ass and pulled forward until Shuuichi’s knees were spreading the other’s legs and the red mushroom head was slicking Shuu’s neck with precum as he buried his head in heavy testicles and soft dirty blond hair. The musk made his own dick spurt out clear fluid, and he released one hand from Yuki’s ass to knead his erection planning revolt inside his jeans. Eiri let out a trembling moan and shot out an arm to steady himself on the wall, lest he fall to the ground. God, he fucking loved Shuuichi like this, getting off on his skin and sex… 

His head shot up when he _felt_ words against his shaft, not having noticed he let his neck sag in delight. “My parents miss you. It’s been… nearly two years since they've last seen you. I know Maiko has been literally _begging_ ,” at this Shuu let his lips drag up the throbbing rod as he stretched that particular word out, a hot whisper against taut skin, “to see you again.”

“Shit!” Eiri banged his head harshly forward onto the wall, relishing the pain and trying to uncross his eyes. Shuuichi grinned and gripped the shaft, letting his thumbnail graze the large vein on the underside, knowing his boyfriend liked a little bite with his bliss. Yuki hissed with narrowed eyes, muscles clenched with the restrained frenzied urge to just take, to spread wide tanned thighs and bite and claw and fuck down on the floor until he tasted blood and tears and cum… 

He lost track of the words after that point, but he knew the argument was compelling when every point stretched slick red lips over his turgid cock, every rebuttal vibrated against his balls and resonated throughout his bucking hips…

_Sometime later, in the present…_

Yuki stared past his reviving dick and into Shuuichi’s impish face, knowing he’d been played. His gaze traveled down the kneeling body, the hard nipples poking through the thin t-shirt, the slightly heaving chest, and finally to the trembling legs and straining bulge. Sharp honey eyes shot up to flushed cheeks, and let a ravenous smile slit his maw. “You know… let me sit on it.” And he briskly had Shuu pinned to ground, slender hips straddled by his greater weight.

“You n-need more persuassssion?” Shuuichi slurred while arching his back into the savage way his shirt was torn off. Eiri drug his large hands along the slim torso, flicking and pinching stiff nipples until his boy was mewling and desperately grinding his still trapped cock into the exposed apex of Yuki’s open thighs. The predator growled in merriment. 

“Oh… oh, _yes_ ,” punctuated with a downward thrust of hips that elicited a squeal from Shuuichi’s abused throat, “I think a little more wouldn’t hurt.”

-  
   
Images of sparse trees and stretches of field raced past the large window of the train carriage, and he sighed on an exhale of smoke. He looked across from him at his sleeping lover, Shuuichi’s compact body rocking to the lull of the train. They were riding towards the Shindou family home. Yuki almost wanted to cry. Instead, he’d settle for another cigarette. And another. Maybe just one more…

He stretched his long legs, annoyed when there wasn’t enough space and his feet bumped into an unrelenting object no matter which way he contorted himself. Another huff of smoke escaped and he’d be damned if anyone said he were pouting. Which he wasn’t. Just irritated was all. Irritated that by coming on this trip basically equated him to a paid whore. Paid in skin and sweat, yet paid nonetheless. Eiri was irritated that he could be broken so easily. 

His amber eyes caught sight of the drooling cherub visage and calmed somewhat. Well, he supposed, the wheels were turning and there was no stopping them.

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since the location of Shuu’s family was never made explicit in the manga, and even though they probably reside in the outskirts of Tokyo, I’m just gonna say they live in Inaba. Fuck it. Oh, and in case any of you were wondering, this is set in x amount of years after the end of the manga. Also I made up Shuuichi’s parents’ names. Deal with it.

_Revenge would be sweet. Sweet and cold. As cold as my old tutor’s namesake._ These thoughts and many more were running through Eiri’s head and steaming out of his ears as he sat in the quaint living room of the Shindou household. Only after he’d already agreed to come did he find out that it was a _family reunion_ he had agreed to attend. Full of Shindous. As if one little tyrant wasn’t bad enough, and his blood pressure agreed. He still recalled their agreement (if he could even call Shuuichi speaking against his dick while simultaneously slurping on it an agreement) in a daze, barely aware of what was said and what wasn’t, as if the words were spoken during a drunken blackout and he was only remembering broken fragments of them the morning after. It was his own fault, really.

It was only Friday and nearly half of the attending family members had already arrived, which was no small amount let him tell you, especially when that half was currently crowded in the sitting room just _looking_ at him. Waiting. For what, he didn’t know and sure as hell didn’t _want_ to know because it all was just fucking creepy. Why did he never come to visit again?

Shuuichi was sitting next to him on the couch, completely oblivious to, or rather _ignoring_ , his plight. The sick little fuck was probably enjoying this. He couldn’t really tell because Shuu was holding a conversation with one of his nameless (as far as he was concerned) cousins, but if he squinted Eiri could see a tiny sadistic twinkle in unassuming purple eyes. _This is going to be the longest weekend of my whole goddamned life…_

Their arrival, at least, had been relatively calm. Shuuichi’s parents had immediately greeted them, ushering them in with what had to be at least three separate hugs to his person and one great chokehold to Shuuichi from his mother Shizuka. It was without fanfare that they entered the household, and it seemed that Shuuichi’s parents must’ve not been totally clueless to the impending shit-storm among the larger part of the Shindou clan, because they were swiftly sent up the stairs to settle in and relax. Eiri patted himself down and grasped the bulge his pack of cigarettes made in his jacket pocket and thought, _well that was easy. A little too easy, in fact…_ A glance over to Shuuichi told him nothing, as his gaze was met with a shrug. He guessed Shuu was a little perturbed as well. A knot suddenly formed in his stomach and twisted with foreboding. 

After dragging their few suitcases to Shuuichi's childhood bedroom and growling at the bunk bed like it was a living beast, which his little punk had the audacity to outright _chortle_ at him for, and after Eiri’s meek request to stay in the room for the remainder of the trip was refused, they went downstairs to await the bloodbath with a thin veneer of good taste on Eiri’s part and cheerful enthusiasm on Shuuichi’s. Eiri briefly wondered as they headed down the stairs what the Shindou’s policy on smoking inside was, and panicked when he couldn’t remember. Had two years really been enough time for him to forget the machinations of this family? Or had he purposely repressed the memories in the lull between visits? He cursed himself and realized that this was a devil he no longer knew. Eiri was at a disadvantage in enemy territory. This was not good. 

Shuuichi looked over and frowned at the wrinkle between Eiri’s brows. At the end of the steps he stopped and turned to his boyfriend and walked closer, reaching out a thumb to smooth over the worry. Golden eyes softened minutely and Shuuichi smiled, “Come on Eiri. It isn’t going to be that bad,” _easy for you to say YOU’RE ONE OF THEM_ “and it’s only for the weekend. You have no idea how happy this makes me. And,” suddenly they were impossibly close, Shuu curling a hand around Eiri’s lapel and dragging him down to his level so he could breathe a hot murmur into a sensitive ear, “You have no idea how I’m going to make this up to you.” Shuuichi’s lips curved and as suddenly as he had brought them together he gave them space, a cheerful grin replacing the wicked leer, and he piped out “But _only_ if you behave. And by behave I mean don’t make anyone cry. Okay?”

Eiri took a calming breath over the sudden chill that created gooseflesh on his skin and nodded. He would conquer this challenge, and if that sexy little promise made anything clear it was that this weekend was not without rewards. He took a moment to bolster his self-control and took the few steps from the landing into the living room, resigned once and for all to come out of this family reunion alive. 

And so now here they were, sitting on the couch among three of Shuuichi’s cousins while the din in the living room slowly grew louder as cousin upon cousin upon aunt upon uncle upon nephew showed up and made the room temperature rise until Eiri was sweating with it. _Oh god my clothes are going to smell of these people even after we leave. Fuck._ Eiri narrowed his eyes at the Shindou female to his right trying to sidle up close to him and all but sit on his thigh. The couch was already crowded as it was and when Eiri tried scooting closer to Shuuichi he only managed to knock him into one of the cousins he was chattering with, which then prompted a sharp elbow to land between Eiri’s ribs in retaliation for his efforts. He was nearly ready to scream and it was only the first afternoon.   
_  
_What was really pissing him off was the way he was being received. He expected… well, actually, he didn’t know what he expected; you could never know what to expect from this family but _this,_ this restrained silence and controlled excitement that came with every polite greeting and bashful glance, it was _weird._ And, honestly, it was freaking him out. Eiri was beginning to feel paranoid, and that knot in his stomach only curled tighter with his increasing anxiety. Combined with that uncharacteristic welcome by Shuuichi’s parents, he was feeling distinctly more and more the need for a cigarette. He looked around the room and tried to distract himself from his fears.

The living area was moderately sized, two couches on opposite sides of the room against each wall and two armchairs between them forming a loose rectangle for which an ornate rug sat. Two small coffee tables sat on this rug and held various knickknacks; a bowl of colored pebbles, a porcelain vase holding one lone flower. A large TV was mounted on the wall behind one of the armchairs and an entertainment center was placed below it. To Eiri’s right were the staircase and a hallway leading further into the house. The living room opened up onto the kitchen near the staircase and he could see the back of Shuuichi’s mother there. 

One of the coffee tables that sat in front of the couch had what appeared to be a strange… ashtray he guessed you could call it, sitting on top. It was a little disfigured and too big to be considered an ashtray, and what was even stranger was that Eiri could not recall anyone from Shuuichi's immediate family that smoked. Maybe something had changed in the two years he’d been away, but seeing it had the desire for nicotine pulse through him like a heartbeat and he decided to count his lucky stars and be grateful that he had the go ahead for a smoke inside the house. One long, slim cigarette slid out of the pack and was placed between pursed lips. 

Eiri didn’t notice how the room had come to a standstill, a dozen sets of eyes all turned to him. Even Shuuichi was looking around after his conversation had to come to an abrupt end, but he’d realized too late. He was turning his head towards his boyfriend with wide fearful eyes just as Eiri took one grateful hit. 

And just like that, all was chaos. 

Shuuichi’s mother was suddenly _there,_ standing before him like some apparition appearing out of thin air. Eiri’s eyes widened slightly at the rage in her eyes, the little lines of crow’s feet bunched up tight around them. He could practically feel the heat of her wrath even though a coffee table separated them a few precious feet, yet this was juxtaposed to the stony atmosphere provided by the rest of the family in the room left watching… and waiting. Eiri shivered. 

“EIRI. UESUGI. YOU PUT THAT CIGARETTE OUT RIGHT THIS INSTANT.” Eiri could admit that he was starting to panic a little. The matriarch of the Shindou family (or what little of the Shindou family he was regrettably in contact with today) was no small problem that could be brushed aside with a well-placed glare or autograph. Even though she was an especially _fanatic_ fan of his, when this woman was enraged or agitated she was not to be trifled with. Eiri learned this very quickly once he committed to his relationship with her son and it was this knowledge that left him at a loss on how to proceed, and proceed – if not unscathed – then at least with all of his limbs intact. A bead of sweat started a slow trail along his jawline and he started to flush with the increased blood flow his rapidly beating heart was providing. This was very unbecoming of a man of his upbringing, and he fought against the reactionary anger rising within him, knowing it would only fan the flames of this spat. And why was Shizuka so mad in the first place?

“WELL. I’M WAITING.” The barked words startled Eiri out of his daze and he decided to act quickly in the hopes of placating whatever this was. He reached out with the shaking hand holding his cigarette and, without a word, prepared to stub it out in the ashtray he’d seen earlier. This was about the worst thing he could’ve done. 

An unholy screech was sounded and Shuuichi’s mother practically flew over the table between them to catch his hand before it could get any closer to the ashtray and snatched the cigarette up as if it had teeth and was going to bite her. “WHAT are you trying to do!? _Ruin_ my _vase_!? I’LL HAVE YOU KNOW I POURED MY SWEAT, BLOOD AND TEARS INTO MAKING THAT VASE IN MY POTTERY CLASS AND I WON’T HAVE YOU DEFILE IT WITH YOUR, YOUR…” here she paused, as if not finding a word horrible enough that existed to describe what was happening before her, “YOUR BLACK LUNG CANCER STICK! Oh my poor boy, MY POOR BABY BOY, what a horrible influence you must be on him! Oh, you absolute HOOLIGAN, do you never learn!? I THOUGHT I MADE IT PERFECTLY CLEAR LAST TIME THAT YOU WERE NOT TO SMOKE IN THIS HOUSE, but NOOOO, you just HAD to disrespect me AGAIN. OHH, oohhhh….” She left off her rant with pained moaning, as if that one cigarette had suddenly given her stage four lung cancer and she was now dying a slow and horribly painful death. Her husband had come out and was now consoling her, cajoling her like a baby and gently prying the cigarette from her fingers to properly dispose of it. 

Eiri’s mind was blank and his jaw slack for one whole minute until he turned to Shuuichi and whispered, “Again?” 

Shuuichi’s neck nearly snapped as he turned to face him. “Yes, _again._ Don’t you remember the last time you lit up in my parents’ house? It was about two and half years ago…” OH. Eiri realized that he had indeed repressed memories from one of his visits to the Shindou home. He cringed when he remembered how Shuu’s mother had grabbed his cigarette, wailed “I’ll show you how cigarettes can harm your body” and tried to _plant the lit cigarette into her arm._ It took the combined efforts of Eiri and her husband, Daichi, to wrestle Shizuka to the ground and get the cigarette away from her, where it rolled onto the carpet and left a burn mark that only exacerbated the situation. _No wonder I wanted to forget that…_

Eiri tried to force a grin against the disapproving expression on Shuuichi’s face, but remembered that smiling in any form wasn’t exactly his forte and instead sighed long and deep while running a hand through his blond hair. “At least I haven’t made her cry?” Shuuichi snorted at that and shook his head. Leave it to Eiri to strike exactly the wrong match against the veritable kindling that was Shuuichi’s mother. 

“Well… don’t worry. She’ll get over it. You know how she is.” Shuuichi offered a supportive smile but still leaned over to pinch the soft skin right above Eiri’s belt on the small of his back. He turned away from the glare and slight pout he received and tried to salvage whatever conversation he’d been having with is cousin and left Eiri to his own devices. 

Eiri slowly crossed his arms over his chest and successfully convinced himself that no, he was not sulking. Why hadn’t Shuuichi told him that his mom had taken up pottery? _Oh yeah, because I never ask and I’ve been avoiding these people for two years. Dammit._ He let his gaze wander over to what he now knew was a vase. _A goddamned ugly vase_ he thought petulantly. He startled at the warm press he felt on his side and looked at the forgotten cousin that had been trying to sit on him before that… _emotional_ display had happened. Eiri hadn’t even realized that, during the spectacle, the cousin had given him much appreciated space. He’d been a little busy fearing for his life so he couldn’t have exactly appreciated it, and now he was longing that he’d been a bit more aware at the time as this _cur_ was once again trying to climb him. Had she no shame? He’d just been dealt a thorough tongue lashing yet it seemed as if no hurdle was large enough for this ravenous twat of a fangirl. 

He recoiled and decided to just up and leave the couch altogether, and since _someone_ had gone back to ignoring him he figured it was just as well. But as he stood and looked around the room he met the gazes of many eager Shindous. It seemed as if that, dare he think it, _scolding_ had been just the thing to rouse these people who were no longer content to gaze at him from afar as rubbernecked dolts were wont to do in his presence. He _was_ Eiri Yuki after all. But this was not a street corner. This was a family reunion, his boyfriend’s family reunion. A Shindou family reunion, and if Shuuichi’s tenacity said anything for this family it was that they were fatally persistent. 

Just as he rose, Eiri was accosted by one of the uncles, and he couldn’t recall if he was ever formally introduced to this one. He guessed this man was from the father’s side as he was quite large, both vertically and horizontally, and Shuu’s father was leaning toward the portly end of the scale. A big hand clamped down on his shoulder so hard that Eiri faintly shook, and the bear of a man only guffawed good naturedly at the tight lipped disapproval he received. “She’s a spitfire, ain’t she?” The man nodded toward the recovering figure of Shuuichi’s mother fondly. One thin eyebrow rose and Eiri decided to let this lumberjack continue to speak to him. “… Spitfire. Quite.” He could call her a little more than a spitfire but, well, he thought he should exercise a little tact. Especially after that whole spectacle. “Ah, yeah, my sister sure is a fiery one.” So he was Shizuka’s sister. Right. 

“Like mother like son, am I right?” Shizuka’s brother nudged him in the side and leaned his leering face closer, as if they were sharing a risqué inside joke. Wait. Had Eiri just met the Creepy Uncle of the family? Hot breath hit his face and his eyes widened when he was met with waggling eyebrows. Eiri visibly shuddered and devised a quick plan to get away from this dirty asshole. 

“I should go and apologize to Mrs. Shindou… um… Bye.” Eiri slinked out from under the beefy arm that had slid across his shoulders with what little grace he could muster and nearly gagged when thick fingers brushed over the nape of his neck. _This reunion really is going to kill me, my god._

As he walked over to Shizuka he could see more family members eyeing him like fresh meat cut straight from the bone, probably exactly as that uncle had, and quickened his pace. Eiri was nearly feeling claustrophobic, or as claustrophobic as a dying animal could feel when vultures circled slowly above it. Shuuichi’s mother was the only one who could save him from any more awkward meetings, at least for now. And Eiri would be glad to shirk his pride and apologize if it meant the escape from anymore “friendly” touching. He’d just left that uncle but he could still feel the heavy weight of that arm like a layer of grime. He could definitely see a shower in his near future. 

Eiri stepped over to Shizuka and gently took hold of her elbow to turn her around to face him, but as soon as she saw who he was he was immediately glomped – _now wasn’t this familiar_ \- and he was forced to steady them lest she propel them straight to the ground. Eiri ended up being tightly hugged and he loosely held his arms around her in return. “Oh, Eiri, you know that I just worry about you, don’t you? Why, you’re like a second son to me, or, rather, a son-in-law! I just want you to live a long and happy life with my boy! I hope there’s no hard feelings?” All of this was said in a rush that left Eiri slightly dizzy. Once again his expectations were trampled in the face of the Shindous. 

“Of course, Shizuka. I actually came over to apologize to you for my behavior. I am truly sorry for not abiding by your rules, and it won’t happen again. I hope you can forgive me?” Eiri applied a thick coat of honey to his words and acted the part of a true gentleman. It was enough to send an ordinary woman to the moon, and he could hear behind him a few longing sighs from swooning females and perhaps some males too. He tried not to picture that creepy uncle doing the same. 

As expected – _for once-_ Shizuka stammered and blushed as one of her hands was held lightly between two of Eiri’s as he stepped back from the embrace. “Oh, you know I can never stay mad at you. Or that face!” She giggled like a true housewife with a crush on the pool boy. He smiled indulgently at her, and swore he could hear Shuuichi snicker at his back. 

He thought he was in the clear to move on to idle small talk, but a sharp, mischievous look in Shizuka’s eye stopped the words in his throat. “ _But,_ I know exactly the thing that could make it up to me…” Of course there was a but. How could Eiri ever have considered Shuuichi’s mother to be just another woman he could wheedle and placate? “You, my strapping young son-in-law, will help me prepare dinner for the guests.” He knew what she playing at. He knew that she knew that he was damn fine cook. She was probably going to find a way to foist most of the hard work and finer details onto him as a sly form of revenge, and still get a delicious meal out of it. And what was worse, he knew that she knew that he knew that she knew this. _Oh, devious. Now isn’t_ this _just so fucking familiar._ _Like mother like son…_

__He’d been played. There was no two ways about it. “I would be honored to help out in the kitchen. How often does the family get together like this, after all?” Eiri’s smile was a little tighter this time around, but he followed Shizuka into the kitchen nevertheless. He nearly ran into her when she stopped suddenly to turn around and catch Shuuichi’s eye.

“And YOU, my prodigal pop star, don’t think you can come home and expect free room service like in one of those fancy hotels you stay at! Get your tush over here and pull your weight!” Shuu smiled bashfully at the cousins still on the couch and made his way through the sea of family members. It took a little longer than expected because these people could not be swayed by his infective magnetism like the audience of a concert could. Instead he was subjected to rough jostling by many energetic nephews, he was pulled aside by a few tittering nieces and cousins who seemed enraptured by Eiri, and after righting his clothes he finally made it across to the entrance of the kitchen. 

Shuuichi laughed outright at the expression on his boyfriend’s face. Was the constipated look from being called son-in-law, or was it from the fact that he had to cook for all of these people that he could barely stand? He leaned in to kiss the jut Eiri’s lower lip was making and he held it between his teeth, pulling away with a wet smack and licking his lips to catch a lingering taste of him. Eiri’s golden eyes softened to a warm ochre and narrowed in on his mouth before he reached out large warm hands to cradle his head, and then he was being kissed so thoroughly his eyes crossed helplessly behind his clenched lids. Shuuichi was left with a dreamy look in his glazed amethyst eyes and lapped at Eiri’s lips one last time and sighed out, “You’re behaving. Now isn’t this fun?” 

Eiri smirked with a certain heat to his gaze and murmured against Shuuichi’s cheek, “It could be.” Shuuichi took one last breath of Eiri’s spicy cologne and walked away before he triggered any Neanderthal instincts and was thrown over a shoulder and hauled up the stairs.

He was awarded a saucy wink as Shuu walked past him into the kitchen, trailing his hand across Eiri’s lower back as a hot reminder and sashayed away with a sway to his hips. Eiri shook his head while staring at that round ass and filed away that implied promise to be acted upon later. 

_This family…_

Tbc


End file.
